That Dang Red Rock
by SuperAwesomeFriend
Summary: First song fic ever Contains the song Kryptonite by 3 doors down. It all started when a red meteor crashed into Lex's office. Then all chaos erupts. Can Lois save Superman before its to late or can she even save herself at all. ONE-SHOT BUT A LOT OF WORDS:D


_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_

_If I go crazy then will you still_

_Call me Superman_

_If I'm alive and well, will you be_

_There a-holding my hand_

_I'll keep you by my side_

_With my superhuman might_

_Kryptonite_

_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_

Time and time again he tried and failed to rid of Superman. Even with his brilliant mind he can not defeat that alien. Many people have said that he should use his gift for good, to help mankind. Bleh. He is helping mankind alright, but only by his way and that alien is ruining it.

Lex Luthor stood in his office in LexCorp, watching Metropolis continue in its peaceful slumber. How dare they sleep while he spent night after night planning and designing new ideas to destroy the pest Superman. It was infuriating. Suddenly something in the sky caught his eye and no it was not a flying man. It was a meteor and it was heading right at him!

"Mercy!" he yelled as he ducked for cover. The meteor crashed through the glass and metal of the building and collided into his office. Lex was lucky as it barley missed him while he jumped behind some furniture and it landed smack in the middle of the floor.

"Sir, sir! Are you ok?" Came the muffled voice of Mercy as she ran towards her boss's office. She opened the door and gasped when she saw the meteor, it looked like a big chunk of...kryptonite but red. Lex stood shakily up and dusted off his suit. "Mercy, why didn't the scanners detect this thing?" he asked/yelled. Mercy just shook her head, "It didn't appear on the scanners. It was as if it didn't exist." Lex looked at her then at the meteor with a 'thinking' expression. He started to approach the rock but Mercy put her hand in front of him, "Sir, I-"

"Its ok Mercy." He gave her the 'look' also which made her put her hand down. Lex walked over and put a hand on the meteor, studying it greatly. "Mercy contact Cadmus, I want them to analyze this immediately." She nodded uneasily and ran out of the room. Lex stood back allowing him to have a better view.

"Superman, your days are numbered." He quietly mumbled to himself.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

"Kent!"

Perry White stood in front of his office door. Clark, being one of his best reporters was the best choice to do the task he had in mind. Plus he wasn't that big on holding grudges.

Clark rushed over to Perry (or Chief), "Yes Chief?"

"I want you to go over to LexCorp and dig up as much facts as you can about that strange disaster last night." Clark nodded though secretly inside he was fuming about seeing Luthor. Lois, who was close enough to hear, ran over, "Chief I should go instead smallville here, I have more experience with Luthor." But Perry only shook his head.

"Sorry Lane, I want Kent for the job. Besides I know he wont blow up on Luthor like a little somebody I know." With that said he went back int his office laughing and closed the door.

'Oh I wouldn't be to sure' Clark thought. He walked out of the Daily Planet while Lois was sulking. Hey maybe he could treat her to dinner, Lois seemed really distressed lately. Now if only though she would agree. Clark laughed to himself, ya like that would happen.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

Lex stood in the remains of what was once his office as police scavenged the area. He quietly observed every person that entered and exited until he found who he wanted. Mercy stood at the door and motioned for Lex to follow her somewhere. They both walked over to an small, unwatched room in the building.

"Well?" Lex asked. Mercy looked up at her boss, "Our people have finished scanning the meteor, Sir."

"And what are the results?"

Mercy reached into her uniform pocket and pulled out an envelope marked with the Cadmus label. Lex opened it and discovered the readings inside. He quickly skimmed through the paper and suddenly paused.

"Mercy are these absolutely true?" She nodded, "Yes we have gone over about ten times already and the results have been the same." Lex smiled evilly. Big plans were forming inside his brain. Now all he had to do was put this info to the test.

"Good work Mercy, do you have a lighter with you?"

Mercy grabbed one from her pocket and handed it to Lex. He opened it and set the paper on fire.

"SIR!" Mercy yelled. Lex only smiled, "We cant have this discovered, can we?" Once it seemed unreadable he blew out the flames and threw it into the nearest trashcan.

"Come Mercy we have work to do." Mercy nodded and they both excited the room. Unfortunately though Lex missed one part on the paper. One very important part that was still readable.

**Red Kryptonite: Properties on Superman= Unsettling behavior and submission to holder.**

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

Clark made his way to LexCorp and got out of the car. He looked up at the tall building and felt loathing. Not for himself but for the monstrosity that was Lex Luthor. He would have rather wanted to deal with myxlplyx then interview Luthor.

'Oh well, no backing down now.' he thought. Clark walked over to the elevator and pressed the button to go up.

"Hey handsome."

Clark turned around and was greeted by the face of Lana Lang. "Lana what are you doing here?" She smiled at him.

"Same as you, heard of the incident and came to snoop around a bit." The elevator opened and she walked inside, "Comin big guy?" Clark smiled and joined her inside.

"So how are you guys at the Planet doing?" Lana asked as they headed up. Clark shook his head, "Same as always, hasn't changed a bit." She laughed, "Haha, that's good. I would hate for Superman to be bored."

BOOM! A massive explosion shook the building making Lana and Clark fall to the ground. Many screams and shouts could be heard outside the elevator. Clark looked to Lana who nodded in return. Clark grabbed Lana and using his speed and strength tore a hole in the elevator and flew to the outside. Dropping her into a nearby ally Clark changed into his alter ego and flew back towards LexCorp.

"See ya Superman, call me when you can. I'm going back home." Lana called out letting Superman or Clark do his business.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

BOOM! A massive explosion shook the building. Lex, Mercy and everybody else in the room dropped down to the floor to avoid getting hit by debrie.

"Luthor, I'm going to make you pay for doing this to me!"

Lex knew that voice. It was the same one that he turned into-

"METALLO!" Another voice shouted. The smoke cleared and Lex Luthor spotted Metallo in the room and Superman not far behind.

"Superman, I am here for Luthor but if you want to be next I can gladly accept that." Metallo started to walk towards Lex as said person was trying to crawl away. It was pointless though as Metallo picked him up by the shoulder. "Now how 'bout a little payback." He raised his fist and was just about to attack when a hand grabbed the fist and held it in place.

"I cant allow that."

Metallo snarled and flung Lex at Superman, "Fine then I will just have to destroy you now." With that said Metallo's chest opened and a green light escaped from it. Superman gasped and stepped backwards as Metallo went forwards. The police, finally snapping out of it, started to shoot at Metallo distracting him for a bit.

"Lex, I need you and the others to detract Metallo while I get something that can help me beat him!" Superman yelled to Lex over the roaring gunfire.

"WHAT! While you get something, more like fleeing!" Superman grabbed Lex by the collar, "Just do it, I'll be right back!" And with a WOOSH he was gone. Lex scrambled up and over to Mercy, "Forget about him, Mercy we are leaving!" She nodded and pulled out of her pocket a remote control. Pressing it a helicopter came into view and they both jumped into it.

"Wait, what about us?" A police officer shouted catching the attention of Metallo. "That coward!" Metallo mumbled. He pushed through the remaining officers and ran to the helicopter that was slowly leaving.

"Mercy step on it!" Lex ordered. Metallo was getting closer and closer. "Sir, this thing cant move so fast."

Metallo jumped off the side of the building but while he was in mid jump a tremendous force grabbed him. "ARG!" Metallo yelled as he and the force plummeted to the ground.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

"What was that?"

Mercy and Lex were still in the helicopter, flying to safety now.

"That my dear Mercy was a un-defying force of gravity and a extra terrestrial from another world or as we call him, Superman." Mercy looked up at Lex, "Sir."

"Bring us to my backup LexCorp building Mercy, we have work to do."

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

Why you little!" Metallo yelled as he recovered from the fall. The force turned out to be none other then Superman wearing his protective suit.

"Metallo stop this now!"

Metallo only laughed though as he and Superman circled each other like in a wrestling mach. "Superman have you ever been used before, ever been taken and used for much worse purposes?"

'Oh if only he knew.' Superman thought but he kept on a hard face.

"I know you have, your Superman the most powerful on the planet. Who would not like the opportunity to mess with you?"

"What are you getting at Metallo?" His patience was getting thin.

"Luthor must be punished, why wont you see that?"

Superman stopped circling and so did Metallo, "Its not the right thing." At that second Metallo shot forward at Superman. He dodged and grabbed Metallo's leg, sending him flying into a nearby building. Metallo quickly recovered and swung his fist. Superman caught it and and used his other hand to grab the kryptonte that was still open inside Metallo's chest.

"Noooo!" Metallo yelled as he shut down and collapsed. Superman stepped back letting him fall completely on the ground.

'Well now that that's done.' He flew off back to LexCorp, but when he landed it seemed completely Luther-less.

"That guy can never help others." Superman muttered as he walked over and assisted the fallen policemen.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

"Wait, stop there."

Lex and Mercy were going over the hidden camera video's at Lex's extra LexCorp. He made a few just for special occasions. Mercy stopped the video at where her boss wanted.

"Where was this taken?" Lex asked.

"It was in one of the elevators, it appears that the Mr. Kent guy and Lana Lang were coming upstairs to see you." Lex smiled wickedly, "Oh Mr. Kent did more then just see me Mercy," Lex looked over at his assistant, "he did much more then that."

"What do you want us to do, Sir?"

Lex stood from his chair and walked over to the door, "Mercy get the new weapon ready, we are going to give our friend Mr. Kent a midnight visit."

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

Clark walked into his apartment after a long day. He took off his jacket and placed it on the coat rack at the side of the door. He was tiered and was hoping for a good needed rest, but that was not what he got one he entered his bedroom.

"Hello Clark."

Clark stared in astonishment and terror at Lex Luthor. Lex was sitting comfortably on his bed like his owned the place (which he probably did). Clark closed his gaping mouth and stood strait again, "What are you doing here Luthor?" Lex fake gasped, "Cant I see a good friend of mine?"

Clark scowled, "I'm not your friend." Saying this made Lex laugh, "Oh but we are, we are great friends aren't we, Superman?" Clark was surprised but quickly recovered, "I have no idea what your talking about." He said simply.

Lex got off the bed and walked next to Clark. He furrowed his eyebrows but a smile was gracing his lips, "Oh dont play all innocent with me Superman, I saw the tapes from the elevator and saw what little present you left me." This time Clark stepped back but Lex stepped forward, "Now I have a little present for you." he quickly took out a odd gun from his suit pocket and shot at Clark. Clark dodged it and using his super speed, went to the other side of the room. Something from the shadows though pricked him in the back and suddenly the whole world was getting dizzy. He plucked the object from his back, "Kryptonite tipped dart." Clark mumbled from dizziness.

Lex walked up to him. "Yes and mixed with a sleeping serum. Its not enough to kill you though so dont worry," he leaned in closer, "just enough to knock yo out."

And the world went black.

The next day...

"Chief have you seen smallville?" Lois asked as she and Perry White entered the Daily Planet. Perry shook his head, "Sorry Lane haven't seen him since yesterday after I sent him to LexCorp to- Oh God!"

Perry collapsed to his knees, " He must have been there when Metallo attacked!"

Lois gasped. Perry was right, if Clark was there when Metallo attacked then he...

"No." Perry looked up, "What was that Lane?"

"I said no he cant be...d-dead, he's alive and I know it!" She stormed out of the Planet. Perry was behind trying to talk sense into her but Lois didn't listen.

"Chief," Lois said as she turned to look at him, "He is not dead, I know he isn't. And I'm going to find him." She then got into her car and sped off into downtown Metropolis.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

Clark/Superman woke up suddenly to be strapped down onto a table. He pulled with all his might on the binds but it was no use. He was trapped.

The door to the room he was in opened and Lex Luthor strode over to his captured foe. "Well, well the great Superman is in the hands of Lex Luthor, the greatest mind in the world, whata say to that?"

"Get lost Luthor!" Spat Superman. Lex just smiled, "Well you wont be thinking that when I'm done with you." Lex snapped his fingers and Mercy walked in with the weird looking gun he had last night. She handed it to Lex. "You see Superman, this is a new little toy of mine," He showed it to Superman, "do you want to know whats in it."

"Your starting to sound like the Toyman." Was Superman's reply.

"What it contains, "Lex continued, ignoring Superman's comment, "is a new form of kryptonite that has...certain qualitys."

Lex smiled down upon the Kryptonian while Superman just raised an eyebrow. "And?"

"And those certain qualitys are very helpful to me Superman, helpful in helping me rid of Lois Lane and you! This device contains kryptonite that effects a Kryptonians mind so to speak."

"Get to the point."

Lex waved a finger, "Patience." He aimed the gun at Superman who raised his eyebrows in alarm, "Not so cocky are we now, "said Lex, "I'm going to give you twenty seconds on why I shouldn't use this."

"Lex listen."

20-19-18-17-16

"Just put the gun down and we can work this out."

15-14-13-12-11

"You dont have to do this."

10-9-8-7-6-5-4

"Lex listen."

3-2-1

"Lex!"

0

"ARG!" Shouted Superman as Lex shot him with the gun. Red radioactive energy flowed out of it and into Superman's body. He yelled and struggled against the gun but no matter what he still couldn't break free of the binds. When Lex finally stopped Superman was panting, red smoke lifting off his body. Lex put the gun down, "Are you going to do as I say?"

"Yes."

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

"Clark.., Clark.., Clark where are you?"

Lois searched the (kinda) destroyed LexCorp tower, looking for any signs of Clark. She found none. Lois was almost going to give up after about five hours of looking when all of a sudden she bumped into a wall and fell flat on her butt.

"Ow" A hand grabbed her wrist and lifted her back up to her feet, but it didn't let go. Lois looked up and saw Superman with a sort of scowl on his face while he was looking down at her, his hand still on her wrist.

"Uh thanks, you can let go now." He didn't.

Lois started to get nervous, she started to tug on her wrist to try to get it back but that instead caused Superman to grab and hold her other wrist.

"Let me go!" Lois demanded. She began kicking and hitting the superhero until Superman had enough and twisted both wrist sharply, not enough to brake but enough to cause lots of pain.

"Lex Luthor is tired of you always snooping around, he sent me to deal with you." Came the angry/empty voice of her captor. Lois shut her eyes in pain. "L-Luthor?"

"Yes he wants you out of the picture, so I will make it happen." He let go of one of her wrist and flung her towards the wall.

"AHHH!" Lois screamed in pain as she collided into the wall. She slid down and lied on the floor staring at the ground. Suddenly something caught her eye, something green. KRYPTONITE! Lois struggled to get up but she fell back down, she would have to crawl. Lois only got about three feet as Superman grabbed her and threw her back down to the ground. She winced as pain filled her whole back area.

"Superman its me Lois Lane, I work at the daily planet and I interview you sometimes. We are good friends, I'm your friend Superman." For a moment Lois thought she saw the real Superman in his eye's for a moment, but it was quickly replaced with anger as he picked her up and threw her over to the center of the room.

"AGGGG!"

Lois rolled over and discovered that she had landed right next to the piece of kryptonite she had found. She reached out and grabbed it, holding it tightly. 'Thank God for Luthor's secret stash of Kryptonite.' Superman neared closer, getting ready to strike when Lois turned abruptly around and held the piece of kryptonite in front of her. "Get back! Don't make me use this!"

Sensing the threat Superman backed up. Lois, using all of her strength stood up and limped over to Superman who was backing away from the kryptonite. She cornered him into a wall.

"I'm sorry." She whispered and stabbed him with the kryptonite. A small shard dislodged from the larger piece and stuck inside Superman, making him weaker and weaker until he finally fainted. Lois dropped to the ground and let the kryptonite roll out of her grasp. She then (with the last energy she had left) pulled out her phone and dialed Perry.

"Lois?"

"P-perry call the police and get some ambulances. I'm up in LexCorp with Superman and-" Lois collapsed, the phone falling out of her hand.

"Lois, Lois!"

She blacked out.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

The faint sounds of beeps and buzzs came from all around her as Lois woke up. She turned her head to the side and saw that both of her arms were in casts. She looked up and noticed the heart rate monitor beeping loud and clear. Suddenly the door to the room opened and Perry and Professor. Hamilton walked in.

"How ya feelin?" asked Perry first. Lois struggled to sit up but failed, "Like I got hit over by a truck, you?" Perry laughed, "Worried that my star reporter wouldn't make it." Professor. Hamilton coughed, catching the others attention, "Thanks you, now I have one question for you Miss Lane. What happened up there?" Perry must have thought that to as he looked at Lois. She sighed.

"Well alright boys you want the truth, you got it. It all revivals around one thing, Lex Luthor,"

The others had on confused expressions so she explained. Everything. How she went looking for Clark. How she bumped into Superman at LexCorp. How he had said that Lex wanted to get rid of her and that he would do it. How she almost got herself killed. Finally, how she stabbed Superman with the kryptonite.

Wait...Superman! Was he ok?

"Is Superman alright?" Lois blurted out. Professor. Hamilton put his hand on hers, "Yes he is fine. We have already taken out the sliver of kryptonite and the red kryptonite from what Luthor did. That is what caused this behavior. He is resting, well it has been a few days..."

"Days!"

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

"How ya feeling?"

Superman opened his eyes to see Lois. He smiled, "I've felt worse." Lois smiled now.

"Good cause you made me feel horrible." Lois laughed but Superman didn't. Lois sighed, "Listen I-"

"Its all my fault."

"No it isn't, its Luthor's fault.

"I was warned though." Lois stopped, confused.

"What?"

Superman got up from his hospital bed and walked over to the window, "The day I went missing Metallo and I fought. He said something about being used and Luthor, I finally got it now. He was trying to warn me."

"Ya but-wait did you just say 'the day that I went missing'?" Lois asked. Superman turned around.

"Lois its just-"

"Superman is always gone somewhere but Clark Kent just went missing the same day you fought Metallo." Lois looked up at Superman, "So you thought you could hide it for long Clark." She grabbed a pair of her reading glasses and walked up to Superman.

"Try these on." She said holding up the glasses with her casts.

"Lois."

"Try." She said now stubbornly. Sensing that he had no choice Superman took the glasses and put them on. Lois gasped, "Clark."

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

Things had pretty much gotten back to normal. Clark was back after he was in the hospital for a while. How Lois found him is still a mystery. Lois's casts were removed and she was in fit health. And Lex...well lets just say Lex Luthor went on a much needed vacation (or into hiding from Superman).

"KENT, LANE!"

Both Clark and Lois rushed to their boss, "Ya Chief?"

"Some crazy wacko called Toyman is in town and is wreakin our city. Superman is bound to show so I want you two down there and gettin me some of the action, now go!"

"OK Chief!"

"Got it Chief!"

Both of them raced out of the Planet.

"Im gonna get there first!" Lois yelled as she got into her car and as Clark ran behind an ally. Suddenly out came Superman, "Not if I beat you!"

"Hey no fare!" Starting the car Lois and Superman lined up like at a starting line.

"Ready. Set. GO!"

The End...NOT!

_Ok so meanwhile..._

Sitting in a dark, secret lab Lex Luthor was putting the finishing touches on his new project. Mercy was standing close by, holding a wrench for her boss to use.

"Superman and Lois Lane will pay. I will make both of them pay."

_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_

_If I go crazy then will you still_

_Call me Superman_

_If I'm alive and well, will you be_

_There a-holding my hand_

_I'll keep you by my side_

_With my superhuman might_

_Kryptonite_

_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_

* * *

**Authors Notes:**

**My friend LasangaLover gave this to me! Hope ya like it;D_  
_**


End file.
